Chew Toy
by AliceSloane13
Summary: Just our girls enjoying a lazy afternoon with very little to do.


A/N: Just a little piece I wrote recently.*Recently*, like, it hasn't been sitting in GoogleDocs for months… (I have no stories like this that I have left unattended….). Okay, maybe I do, but that's not the point. Here is something shiny and new to distract you.

Jo is partially to blame for such nonsense

[Actual Conversation]

 _Me: Why do we write such ridiculous things?_

 _Jo: Because we are ridiculous people who should not be left alone together..._

So there you have it, folks! Enjoy

XOXOXO

Nicky was headed to her bunk when she spotted Red. A smile slid across her face for a moment, before her face drew into a scowl. Red was sitting on her own bed, reading. At first, Nicky didn't know why she was so annoyed, but she was.

Despite knowing that she should just keep walking, Nicky slipped into Red's cube without invitation. She sat down next to Red and ignored the other woman's questioning look. She shook her head no-she wasn't answering any questions.

Red was long accustomed to Nicky's strange ways. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she was also too tired to try and draw it out of her. Reaching down, she entwined her fingers with her girl's and went back to her book. She squeezed Nicky's hand affectionately and hoped it would be enough.

Dropping her head forward to stare at her lap, Nicky hoped that the inevitable smile she had was hidden. Red always knew how to get to her, even when she didn't want her to. Nicky wasn't sure what she wanted. The feeling of annoyance had turned to giddiness when Red squeezed her hand. She had missed this.

Suddenly pieces started to fall into place. She loosened her hand from Red's and studied each finger. Without thinking about what she was doing, Nicky began to chip away at the nail polish, removing as much as she could. Things had been crazy lately and she'd barely had any time with Red. Missing her wasn't exactly right. She had missed her, but it was more than that. When Nicky didn't get time alone with Red she felt unstable. Red grounded her in a way that she didn't understand, but knew she needed.

Red glanced at their hands and saw what Nicky was doing. Gritting her teeth, she decided to let this play out. At this point, she would already need to fix them—better to let Nicky work through whatever it was that was getting to her. She turned back to her book and struggled to turn the page one handed, but managed.

Feeling Red stiffen beside her did nothing to deter Nicky from the task before her. She was annoyed and Red was just going to have to deal with it. It was her own fault. If Red had time to sit around and read, she had time to spend with Nicky. She hadn't though. She was so engrossed in her damn book that even when Nicky came to her she was basically ignoring her. It didn't matter that Nicky had signaled that she didn't want to talk—Red should want to. Nicky knew Red cared about her—it wasn't something as delusional as that. She was just annoyed that Red hadn't come find her.

Nicky stopped picking at the nail polish and instead she tugged at each finger. She felt like pouting. She knew it was ridiculous, but she just didn't care. Red was being mean.

Enthralled in her book, Red barely registered the change in gesture. She was content to let Nicky work through what she needed to. Her book was taking up her entire focus. It was good and she'd been left on a cliffhanger all morning. Now that she had a few minutes to catch up she wasn't going to be pulled away from it unless something was seriously wrong.

Sliding her hand down to Red's wrist, Nicky lifted Red's arm in front of her. She peeked through her hair to make sure Red wasn't paying attention. Noticing the coast was clear, Nicky brought Red's arm closer and gently bit it. She didn't remove her teeth either, instead, she chose to gnaw at the trapped flesh until Red paid attention to her.

Rolling her eyes, Red put her book down. "Do I taste good little girl?" she asked. She stared in amusement at Nicky's latest tactic to get her attention.

Piper had barely even entered their cube when she'd heard Red's words. "Goodbye," Piper said, spinning on her heels and leaving. Whatever the reason Red was asking that to Nicky she didn't want to know.

"Why are you reading?" Nicky mumbled, still refusing to free Red's arm.

Red tilted her head in curiosity. "Don't talk with your mouth full," Red chided, otherwise refusing to respond until Nicky was finished.

For good measure, Nicky nipped at her arm just a tad harder and drew her tongue along the flesh in petulant protest. Red was being dumb. "You're reading your book," she announced, voice laced with irritation.

"Yes, I am," Red said, trailing off. She wasn't really sure what Nicky was getting at. "That's generally what I do when I get a little free time."

Nicky huffed. "You're not supposed to be reading."

"Oh? What should I be doing then?" Red asked, amused at Nicky's brattiness. Some days she wanted to strangle Nicky for it, but other moments—when it was quiet and just them, she had to admit to enjoying the playfulness it brought out in both of them. It had been a while since they had done this. Beginning to understand, Red realized that she couldn't remember the last time.

"Not that," Nicky snapped. She crossed her arms and sighed. Even in her annoyance, she couldn't stay away. Leaning closer to Red, she rested her head against the other woman's shoulder and pulled her hand closer—fingers once more entwined.

Red squeezed her hand affectionately. She turned her head and placed a lingering kiss on Nicky's forehead. "You're upset with me because I didn't come find you?" Red asked, voice gentle and understanding.

"Maybe..." Nicky responded, both annoyed and relieved that Red had figured it out. "I just missed you and we haven't had any time together and then you didn't even try."

Red chuckled softly. "Nicky you were at work with Luschek. What was I supposed to do, show up at his class and demand to check you out?" she asked, shaking Nicky off her. She wrapped an arm around Nicky's shoulder and tugged her closer.

Nicky shrugged, readjusting and turning her head so that she could bury it against Red's chest. "Yes. You're supposed to love me," she complained. She wrapped an arm across Red's stomach and hugged her. Red's book toppling to the ground as she accidently bumped it was completely coincidental.

"Nicky," Red warned. Her voice held no real threat, but she knew Nicky needed it. "I do love you." She side-eyed her book, debating on whether she should mention it. "I also know you well enough to know that every day, when you're finished, you stop by your cube. "I knew you'd be along soon enough."

Nicky pulled away and looked up at her. "You did?" She had no idea that Red paid attention to stuff like that. She didn't even realize she did that.

"I did." Red nodded. She grabbed Nicky's chin in affection and shook her a little. "I know where you are almost every single minute of the day." As Nicky's eyes widened in confusion, Red leaned forward and bumped Nicky's forehead with her own. "Every minute, Nicky."

When Red pulled back, Nicky was scowling at her. "How? You have your goons following me around?" she asked. She wasn't sure how she felt about this news. Yeah, she liked the gesture, but at the same time, she realized that she couldn't get away with anything. Not that she had before, but now she at least knew why.

Red laughed out loud. "My goons? If I have goons you're one of them crazy girl." She pinched Nicky's cheek playfully, maybe a little too roughly by the way the blood rose to the surface, but that couldn't be changed. "Now, do you want to stay in and read or maybe go for a walk? My afternoon is yours."

Nicky couldn't hide the grin that graced her lips—nor did she want to. "Let's go for a walk," she said, scrambling off the bed. Without being prompted, she picked Red's book up and set it on her locker. She held a hand out for Red.

Once on her feet, Red cupped Nicky's face. The earnest look of joy on her face warmed Red. That was for her. She had created that. Her eyes got a little misty, knowing that Nicky was so attached to her. Pulling the younger woman into her arms, she ignored the noises of protest and wiggling that Nicky feigned. "Alright, let's go," Red said, once she'd had enough. Tangling their fingers together, Red followed Nicky outside.


End file.
